Europa Marcus
Europa Marcus is the Scion of the deceased Europa Clan who has been dead for 20 years, and was an offshoot of rejects from the Kubrik Clan. He's also a blatant Self Insert of the user Marcus Junior and the living walking emobidment of his personality flaws and everything that can be said about him. Appearance Marcus is a short Caucasian male with an average body type more on the thin side than anything. He has boring and plain eyes as well as a darker brown hair which is kept between anything between short on the sides to medium length everywhere. It's also mostly always slightly messy and honestly not as good washed as it could be. His facial features are average at best and he would never come off as anything above plain, an all around average looking man. He enjoys wearing jackets and anything that opens in the front, even vests and button down shirts. His preference color wise is for dark colors and very rarely light colors, when they appear they're almost always being enveloped by a darker color or a light grey, never white tho, Marcus almost never wears white. He can often be seen with a bag on his back or a guitar case, in any case it's rare to ever see Marcus without anything on his back or at the least strap on his shoulder. Personality TBA Relationships TBA? Probably not. Powers Attributes As the member of the Europa Clan an offshoot of the rejects from the Kubrik Clan Marcus retains the various advantages being born into the Kubrik Heritage holds but due to being born from rejects means he carries the weaker genetic code. In his case the bad genes that were transfered down to Marcus is that it made him short and small, unfitting for the ideals of the Kubrik Clan. On the plus side the genetic heritage of the Kubrik Clan manifests on Marcus and his natural super speed endurance and strength. Without needing any effort Marcus is several degrees stronger then the average pirate and civilian, while not to a truly terrifying level Marcus displays some incredibly feats of physical fitness despite his small stature. Devil Fruit Marcus is the consumer of the Gita Gita no Mi and an absolute master with the Devil Fruit being able to use it for all purposes let it be fighting, locomotion or leisure activities. History Marcus studied on the prestigious Tenken Academy and was the only Devil Fruit consumer in the entire building. Until the incident where Clara Nightwing escaped with Vance Volga Marcus never contemplated the possibility of going out in an adventure for the thrills of it but it all changed when one day in campus while playing his guitar he met with a special girl. Tsukino befriended Marcus on a fateful sunset and convinced him to go out in an adventure himself, but since he had no idea where to go Tsukino promised to help him once again. 3 Weeks later Tsukino came again this time with The Quest Giver in tow and with a quest for him. The Quest of a Lifetime. Category:Male Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User